A night to change it all SEBACIEL
by Searchhxe
Summary: Ciel has strange feelings toward his butler lately, blushing and jumping each time he heard or saw the demon, but he didn't know, that one night could change it all, will they find love? Or death? [Warning: Graphic content such as violence, alcohol, sex, self harm and swearing] [ Searchhxo Copyright ]
1. Milk and honey Chapter one

Date started: January 20, 2019

Date ended: June 11, 2019

Fandom: Black Butler [Kuroshitsuji]

It was a peaceful night in the Phantomhive Manor the moon was high and the night was cool and fresh, crickets sounded at a distance everyone was asleep, snoring lightly, everyone, except the Earl of the mansion

Ciel shot up sitting on his bed he couldn't sleep and he was starting to get desperate, he snarled to himself, he did not get desperate, he just needed to calm himself he tried to breathe but the horrifying images of his past hounded him.

He sighed plopping back down on the bed he couldn't stop thinking, of the flames that ate the wood, the smoke thick and filling his lungs, the sight of his father in the arm chair, he groaned as he turned and twisted in his bed, after a few moments of breathing Ciel eventually fell asleep

Screams that's all he heard, were those the servants? Why were they screaming? Where was Sebastian? He called out for him, no response panic flowed through him in a sharp sting as if someone had jabbed his mind with a knife,

something was wrong, so very wrong, he gasped as he noticed smoke and flames arriving into his study, he took his eyepatch off and called Sebastian in a panic, no response, he needed to get out, the air was intoxicating and flames licked his clothes as he ran through the door revealing everything in complete flames the hallways, the paintings, the doors, windows shattering because of the heat, he ran through the hallway maintaining his head low, he ran,

smoke filled his asthmatic lungs terror flowed through every inch of his being, he had to get to Sebastian, where was he? Was he ok? Why did he care? He felt like he was running for an eternity before arriving to the servants headquarters he screamed everybody of his servants names, no response, he crawled to Sebastian's room, he opened the door and what he saw was horrifying Sebastian on the ground his face twisted in terror, he was covered in blood, a large wound on his chest,

he heard a loud cry only to realize it was his own mouth producing it, he ran to Sebastian hugging him close staring at his bloodshot open eyes, "Sebastian!" No response Ciel noticed tears streaming down his pale cheeks, "Sebastian! Answer me! That's an order!!" Ciel screamed he held his butler close fear and pain had engulfed his heart just the flames had with his home, "You were supposed to be with me until the very end" he cried, just staring at his dull eyes "Please... I can't do this without you.. Sebastian!!" He whispered

"Sebastian!" Everything echoed as his vision blurred

Ciel sat up on his bed with a gasp, tears had fallen from his eyes, and the last drops were still falling, he had been sweating and he noticed the racing of his heart he shivered at the memory of the nightmare que brought his knees to his chest trying to calm his breathing, but he just couldn't calm himself, he felt like he still was in that horrid fire, the image of Sebastian on the ground, he realized his throat hurt, he must of screamed at his waking form the nightmare

he jumped as he heard a knock on his door, he didn't dare speak, "Master?" Sebastian's voice echoed just like the echo in his dream Ciel shuddered, the door creaked open, revealing light from a candle, and Sebastian, his red eyes glowing in the dark, Ciel couldn't look at him, he closed his eyes and whimpered he pulled his legs closer to his chest, he felt fear, why did he feel fear? What if Sebastian died? It wouldn't change anything, or would it? Ciel couldn't help thinking all of this what would become of him? Most importantly, what would he be without his butler?

"Young master... " he heard a velvety smooth voice, he opened his eyes looking at red crimson orbs staring back at his mismatched ones, Sebastian's voice was calm and sweet, Sebastian looked down at his master "What's the matter bocchan?" He said tiredly, as if annoyed, but something in his eyes... could it be? Was worry what Ciel saw in his butlers eyes? He looked away, Ciel subconsciously shook his head in a negative gesture, he was wrong, he had to be, Sebastian couldn't care less, and Ciel couldn't care for the demon... right? "No?" Sebastian asked Ciel looked back at his butler

"What do you want?" Ciel snarled trying his best to seem in control, Sebastian snorted and leaned down to touch Ciel, Ciel let out a cry of terror and literally jumped from his butlers grasp, noticing he lost his authority, Sebastian just stared in surprise, what was wrong with his young master? "Do you want milk with honey, bocchan?" He offered after standing straight again and fixing his tail coat "Yes." Ciel answered quietly after some hesitation,

Ciel stared at Sebastian as he walked to the cart near his desk which held tea bags, honey and milk, he took out some warm milk which was heated by his power, heat radiating off his hands he handed Ciel the cup and watched as Ciel added honey Sebastian sighed, which to Ciel sounded as if he was irritated, but in reality Sebastian was relieved, Ciel stared at his butler as he closed his eyes Ciel immediately looked away as Sebastians eyes opened once again, he could feel his crimson gaze on him, Ciel sighed after he finished his milk,

he looked back at Sebastian's eyes, they were loving, and caring, Ciel refused to believe it, was his butler actually worried about him? Or was he worried of the state of his soul? "Why don't you sleep a little bocchan?" Sebastian suggested after taking the empty cup from Ciel, "Very well then" Ciel said regaining his voice back to its normal tone, he looked at his butler and as soon Sebastian was taking his leave, Ciel stopped him, Sebastian looked curiously at his bocchan, what was this?

"My my bocchan, showing me your soft side?" Sebastian teased "Just stay next to my bed, until I fall asleep" Ciel growled but his eyes softened as Sebastian did as he was told he tucked himself in the best wrapping his blankets on his like a cocoon, eventually Ciel fell asleep,

his butler sighed staring at Ciel... he was beautiful, wait, what was he saying? He was just prey, another livestock, but he knew he had grown attached to this child, Sebastian couldn't help it though, he a demon feeling close to a human, he snorted, who heard of that one before? He looked at his masters peaceful state, he walked closer and eventually sat on the bed, stroking Ciel's soft gray-blue hair, he sighed he couldn't help himself. Ciel was just like a kitten, even though, Sebastian had the oddest feeling of something warm inside his chest... could it be? Sebastian stood abruptly, no, no. It couldn't be, Ciel groaned in his sleep as Sebastians hand left his head Sebastian stared down, in wonder, what could it be? What was the warm feeling? Sebastian walked away "Goodnight bocchan" Sebastian whispered and closed the door to Ciel's room with a click sound.

——————————————

Authors note: Well, this took super long! I had started it and hadn't touched it for years! But voila! Done- I will be continuing this story, sorry for the late updates!


	2. The Letter Chapter Two

Date started: June 12, 2019

Date ended: June 13, 2019

Fandom: Black Butler [Kuroshitsuji]

Ciel bit his lip as he opened the queens letter, he always got nervous at opening these letters, of course, admit that? Never. He put the knife he opened the letter with down, and braced himself as he silently read trying his best to keep his face with a serious expression

My dear boy,

Greetings, hope you had a splendid week so far, it's been a fine spring don't you think? Although, I've been worrying a lot lately. I'll get to the point, murders are a very common thing here in England, the thing is, that many murders have links, a particular one that has been bothering me, is the murders of prostitutes over 19 of them, their body's displayed over the streets it is a quite unsettling sight, and it's beginning to panic the people of the land, so, please my dear boy, won't you look into the matter? So far our prime suspect is a lady of the name Cora, the Countess of Ainsworth, she had been the last to be in contact with every single of the prostitutes

I wish you the best, my boy,

Sincerely,

Queen Victoria

Ciel snorted, he knew Lady Cora, Ciel has had the displeasure for meeting her, she was pure plastic from her lips to her breasts, she treated Ciel as a child and called him all sorts of names she used to call her sons, Ciel grimaced at the memory, he couldn't quite remember what social gathering it was at, just remembered the woman's horrible persona he put down the letter and sighed, he just wanted to rest, but he knew he had to complete his duty. He gazed at the letter pride filling his heart

A knock was heard on the door, and not a minute later Ciel heard his voice he immediately grabbed some unimportant document as if busy "Come in" he responded to the voice nervously, he groaned, why did he feel like this? All jumpy and nervous around that damn butler? Sebastian emerged from the doors shadow, his smirk plastered on his handsome slim face, his eyes crimson, his clothes with not a single wrinkle on sight,

Ciel hesitantly looked up from his document and forced down a smile at watching Sebastian stride to his side, he felt calm, as soon Sebastian presence was near, he internally sighed, again with that warm feeling in his chest, what was it? It felt as if all his worries were swept away, 'Keep it together Phantomhive!' Ciel thought "It seems we have a case" Ciel announced putting down the document closing this eyes briefly, trying to calm himself before opening them, he stared at his butler which stared back with curiosity,

"And what might that be, my lord?" Sebastian asked, Sebastian's looming stare gave Ciel a slight shiver, his velvet voice creating a sense of peace in Ciel's mind, Ciel looked up at his butler maintaining his position "Murders, of women who can't even call themselves human." Ciel said his frown evident on his face which was twisted with disgust, his heart beating normally "Pardon me sir?" Sebastian asked puzzled, "Prostitutes" Ciel stated simply, Sebastian simply snorted and nodded in agreement as he handed his master his Earl Grey tea, "Anyways," Sebastian looked up from the ground to his master "You weren't coming in here to talk about this case, were you?" Ciel asked, his frown leaving his face ever so slightly,

"Ah yes, you have an invitation from Lady Cora" Sebastian said calmly his crimson orbs staring at Ciel as he jumped nearly spilling his tea Sebastian stared at his master curiously, Sebastian thought of life as very boring— except for his cats—nevertheless his master always peaked his curiosity, "What time and day?" Ciel inquired recovering from his near train wreck of tea, blushing madly, "Tomorrow evening, seven to be precise" Sebastian said in his as a matter of fact voice, "Were going" Ciel said "My lord is there a reason we're going? It surprises me my master wants to go" Sebastian wondered, "Lady Cora. She's our prime suspect." Ciel snarled pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance thinking of having to see that woman again,

Sebastian slowly smiled trying his best to hide his displeasure, Lady Cora was something alright "Well then! Let's pick your dressing for tomorrow!" Sebastian said, Ciel raised an eyebrow it wasn't like Sebastian to ask Ciel to do things with him, after all it was a butlers job, he snorted "Just pick something yourself" Waving his hand, he dismissed his butlers weird suggestion, Sebastian cheerful aurora was immediately gone, he sighed "Yes my lord" he said in his monotonous tone, he was actually looking forward to do something with his bocchan for the day, as soon his master finished his breakfast that morning he had locked himself in his study, and he'd been very distant since that night, no matter what he'd dreamt it had scared him making himself distant and quiet, to Sebastian it could have seemed a life time ago, when in reality, it was just 3 days ago, Sebastian sighed once more out his nose and walked towards the door,

Ciel looked after his butler, was that disappointment he saw..?

Ciel sat on his bed, he was completely naked except for his undergarments, his chest bare, he was waiting rather patiently for Sebastian to arrive with his clothes, he sighed staring at the grandfather clock it was 6:00 pm, he snarled, at this rate they'd be arriving at who knows what time! Ciel stood and made his way to he doorway, he was about to open the door when the knob flipped, the door opened revealing Sebastian, he looked surprised and stared at Ciel, Ciel flustered and took a step back, Sebastian blushed ever so slightly, of course he'd seen his masters bare chest many of times, but he had this strange desire lately, he shrugged it off "Your late." Ciel said simply turning his heated face and walking towards his bed,

Sebastian took a second to recover and bowed his smiling head "Terribly sorry my lord- I was ironing the suit" Ciel looked over his shoulder at the suit with was on Sebastian's arm neatly folded, Ciel snorted "Never mind that now, get me dressed" Sebastian displayed the suit next to Ciel, on the bed, Ciel nearly gasped, it was a royal blue tuxedo, a nice black bow wrapped around the collar, with a white and silver mask, Ciel looked at the mask "Were not going undercover you know..." Ciel said "It's a masquerade ball my lord" Sebastian informed "You never said so" Ciel narrowed his eyes "You never asked" Sebastian retorted smiling as his young master made a small curt noise,

Ciel walked towards the carriage already awaiting outside, Sebastian opened the door of the carriage and held out his hand for his young master to enter, Ciel took the hand bare skin against Sebastian's gloves, the touch was brief but it made Sebastian feel warm and content, the carriage began its way to the Ainsworth manor, Ciel has no intention of dancing or having a good time, he was most tired of a long day of work, and he wasn't looking forward to this masquerade ball, Ciel turned his attention from the window towards his butler he was in his same clothes except his mask matching Ciel's only that had a red gem in the center Ciel looked happily at his butler,

Sebastian turned to face him, Ciel blushed and quickly turned to look at the window he felt his face heating up 'Damn.' He thought annoyingly he was trying his best to cool off, but his face didn't cooperate, "What's the matter bocchan?" Sebastian said smirking his eyes boring into Ciel "Nothing, why do you ask?" Ciel cursed at himself underneath his breath, he sounded so flustered! "You seem ill" Sebastian stated 'Damnit! Fuckin god!' Ciel kept cursing in his mind 'He noticed!' Ciel took a deep breath "Don't speak nonsense I'm fine" Ciel said a small frown and scoff was added to his statement. The rest of the ride was in silence with Sebastian glancing at Ciel form time to time.

——————————————

Authors note: This took so little time! I'm surprised, well I kinda didn't go to school today, so I guess that's why I finished this in the span of one day, please enjoy!!


	3. Jealousy Chapter Three

Date started: June 13 2019

Date ended: June 15 2019

Fandom: Black butler [Kuroshitsuji]

Ciel stared at Sebastian's gloved hand before taking it, and walked out of the carriage, the giant manor was in view, the gardens beautiful filled with roses white and red, the windows clean as silver, and the fountain was filled with clear water, he was surprised such a lovely manor contained such a filthy woman, such as Lady Cora, the night was cool and fresh breeze hit Ciel's nose making him shiver, he always had like the night, he looked up at the stars and felt warmth, they twinkled and shined beautifully, he looked down again,

Sebastian watched in awe as his master took in the night, Ciel walked towards the manor entrance, and watched as lady Cora greeted her guests with her husband, Lord Ainsworth, as soon lady Cora spotted Ciel she came barreling towards him, "Ah! Cielu! How have you been?!" She asked, loudly, Ciel put on a polite smile feeling his eye twitch slightly at the nickname he oh so despised, "I've been well Lady Cora, the manor looks splendid" he said he eyed Lady Cora as she went forward to hug him "Gah..!"

Ciel nearly yelled in surprise as Lady Cora wrapped her arms around Ciel and pressed her chest against his forehead from the obvious height difference, Ciel tried his best to pull away without seeming rude, he saw Sebastian from the corner of his eye he was near the wall staring at the scene before him, Sebastian was frowning, he was obviously displeased for some reason, "You've... gotten slimmer Lady Cora" Ciel lied, once he got away from her grip, "Oh please, it's just Cora dearie!" Cora said Ciel laughed nervously,

he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at a seemingly calm gaze and smile, 'Sebastian! About bloody time!' Ciel thought smiling clearly annoyed "And who might this be? He's awfully attractive" and there goes Lady Cora with her unsettling and out of place comments, "Why don't you recognize me? It's Sebastian my lady" Sebastian said smiling calmly, but tightened his grip on Ciel as if annoyed and disgusted,

which Ciel didn't blame him for, it felt nice having contact with his butler, he felt safe from Cora's grasp, if he was honest, all he wanted was to be home with his butler by his side, "Oh Sebastian! Darling it's been ages!" Cora was about to go hug the servant, which most certainly out of place but Sebastian spoke first "Indeed" he smiled, Ciel was surprised he could keep his pose, Ciel excused himself sending a meaningful glance at his butler, the plan was on the move, Ciel would search the mansion for any signs of a body, and Sebastian would distract Lady Cora, Ciel shuddered as he noticed a group of young ladies coming his way, he needed to get away, he walked through the crowd losing the petite girls,

He made his way through the crowd, everyone with masks, some of very exotic colors and shapes, even the servants had masks, Ciel walked towards one servant "Hello, May I have a glass?" Ciel questioned, "Of course my lord!" The servant replied, Ciel walked away and sighed looking around after finally settling down near a wall to drink his champagne,

he noticed the same girls form earlier, he snarled, he had hoped he didn't have to socialize.. but then again, no one knew who he was, except for Lady Cora, he smiled, setting his drink down in a nearby table which was decorated by a vase with flowers, he walked away from the ladies making it clear he didn't want to talk, the females were persistent though, they followed him around the ball room, Ciel was starting to get fed up,

he finally turned around to face the ladies they giggled and eyed him as if in love, he looked at the ring leader, she walked up to him as if expecting to be invited to dance "Hello young lady" Ciel said smiling his voice defensive "Why hello there" one in a pink dress said smiling her green orbs sparkling with delight, "Fine evening isn't it?" Another female said, this one had chestnut hair and a blue dress, "Indeed" Ciel said his voice noticeably annoyed, he looked away at the dancing people, as if disinterested, they didn't get the hint, he looked back at the three girls, "Would you invite me to dance?" The last one of the girls spoke up, she had blond hair and light blue eyes, Ciel chucked, "Not really, I must get going" Ciel said smirking at the outrageous murmurs the girls he left behind were saying, he walked back to his spot next to the table

Ciel decided he would slip into the corridors of the mansion when the dancing had finished, and people would be heading for drinks and food that were on a table far back of the room, it took some patience but finally the dancing finished, he growled not sure how much time Sebastian could manage, he looked for the black-clad butler, to find him still with lady Cora, Sebastian was obviously flirting, something about that made Ciel boil, how dare he? Flirt, with some stranger! Then again, Ciel was confused, why did he feel the urge to keep his butler away from lady Cora? From everyone, in all honesty Ciel snarled to himself he had to keep it together, for the queens sake!

He looked over at the crowd and noticed that the music had started again and people were gathering to dance, he had to hurry, he'd wasted too much time, Ciel opened and door and allowed himself into the corridor, the walls were red with gold lines on the top near the ceiling paintings were framed to the wall, some mirrors here and there, Ciel sighed finally getting away from all the music, he began his search, he opened the first door, it was a study, it was filled with books and a desk, which had papers scattered all over it, this wasn't of any use, it was obviously Lord Ainsworth's study, and he wasn't a suspect, he decided to find some stairs, he remembered that his headquarters were on the second floor, maybe here as well, he needed to find Lady Coras dormitory,

he walked around the corridors wandering, he was hoping he didn't find anyone roaming around, he thought about how his butler was managing, but the thought of him flirting with someone was infuriating him, he had ordered him to distract, not to flirt, Ciel snarled, he was most probably trying to get laid! And nothing else! Why wouldn't he? It wouldn't be the first time, he remembered when they were on the case behind some other murders, and he found Sebastian sleeping with some nun, Ciel wasn't bothered back then, but now, he couldn't help but do feel bothered, he felt strange, the ember of fire in his heart stronger then ever, what was wrong with him?

Finally finding some stairs distracted him momentarily from the thought of his butler, he stood at the base of the stairs, listening, nothing, perfect, he climbed up the stairs, once he made it up the red carpeted stairs it opened into a hallway he looked down and he noticed an open door at the of end corridor, and the light of candles coming from the inside he quickly stuck his body as close to the wall as he could, to his relief the door closed, he walked closer he cursed as he realized that was Lady's Cora's room, wasn't Sebastian supposed to keep her occupied? He jumped as he heard a loud noise emitted from the room, was that a... no... was it? He got closer and put his ear onto the door "May you please hurry up?" Ciel nearly gasped, that was his butlers voice. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he slowly opened the door slightly and peaked into the room, just as he did another loud noise, now he knew it, that was a moan. He growled his eyes filled with pain as he saw it, his butler on top of Cora, his butler noticed his master, and stared into his eyes, was that... sadness he saw? But at that point he couldn't focus on anything but his butler, his Sebastian, sleeping with Cora, anger and sorrow filled his heart as he ran away,

———————————————

Authors note: My my, this just got kinky, and heartbreaking. I should probably put a warning because there will be hardcore yaoi in this


	4. Pain and Comfort Chapter four

Date started: June 16 2019

Date ended: June 18 2019

Fandom: Black butler [Kuroshitsuji]

Ciel ran down the hallway, he growled to himself, he couldn't believe it! That damn butler. He ran into another room, which seemed a guest room, he slammed the door closed and let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, and slid down against the door, he felt his eyes tickle and spark with slight irritation, he snarled, he refused to cry, he simply refused to cry over that damn demon, but then again... why was he so affected? Why was it so important? He shouldn't care, but he did. He snarled angrily, how dare his butler make him feel like this? Then again, Ciel could not figure what he felt, he only could feel distraught, shattered, broken. he stood from the ground and looked at the room, there was a bed and a nightstand, he walked towards the nightstand, opening the small drawers, searching, is there any of that here? He wondered as he searched, there must be some around here, right? Finally a glass bottle of color green filled with wine was found, bingo, Ciel thought as he tried opening the lid

Sebastian stared down at the woman underneath him, she was exhausted, her hair a mess, she was panting slightly slowly drifting into unconsciousness, he sighed and wondered what his bocchan was up to, Sebastian looked up and shivered slightly as he remembered the look of fury and pain he put when he locked eyes with Sebastian's, the pain was horrid and he could have sworn to see small tears filling his eyes, Sebastian looked back down and noticed Cora had fallen asleep, he sighed once more, he hoped he had given his young master enough time, he pulled up his pants and put on his mask, Sebastian walked to the door cautious to not make a noise, he closed the door and watched around the corridor, his nose working on finding his master, twitching ever so slightly, he had definitely been here, he walked down the corridor, following the scent which was filled with anger from his soul, suddenly he gagged at the strong scent of alcohol that filled the hallway, lowering his back ever so slightly,

he finally looked up keeping one of his hands on his sensible nose, it smelled horrible, he himself was always overjoyed at a bit of liquor, but this one was most definitely a stronger type, and he didn't like it, he gasped suddenly frightened as he realized that his masters scent ended where the strong smell of alcohol started 'Bocchan!' He thought panicked, Sebastian barged through the door, his eyes widening at the sight,

his master was on the ground his eyes half opened, panting, two empty bottles of whine on the ground next to him, he was curled into a ball, dry tears next to his eyes he had taken off his mask and eye patch as if hot, his buttons as well undone, he looked up and tiredness left his eyes replaced by horrific anger, "You." He spat, slowly rising staggering slightly, Sebastian extended his hands to help his master, his eyes were filled with sorrow, what had he done? Ciel swatted the hands away, "Go away." He growled, snarling viciously through hiccups, he stood straight now, Sebastian looked at his master "Young master, let me expla-" Sebastian was cut off by the gagging of Ciel's form, he wrapped his arms around his stomach, one of his hands on his mouth, his cheeks puffed "Sebastian- I'm gonna-"

Sebastian didn't have to be told twice, quickly he carried Ciel into a room he hoped was a bathroom, it was, he hunched his young master over the toilet, Ciel heaved as he threw up, his tears falling freely, he was gasping for air, his stomach churning, Sebastian couldn't do anything but hold his master, and watch helplessly, he regretted it. He should have never slept with that whore, but Sebastian was slightly confused, why had his master done such a thing as gotten himself drunk? Was it... over him? He wasn't deep in thought until he felt no movement against his arms, his master was slumped against his arms his chest rising and falling, his whimpers echoing through the room, he was unconscious, Sebastian sighed in relief, his master was okay, he was going to be ok. Sebastian took off his mask and grabbed his masters belongings, walking out of the bathroom his master against his chest, he stared at the room, wondering if his master would like to leave, it wasn't as Sebastian could ask, so instead he opened the window letting the fresh and cool night breeze giving him a small 'free tension' moment, he felt his master shiver under the wind and quickly draped his coat over the figure, as if a child, Sebastian smiled, I'm so sorry bocchan... he thought sorrowfully, he planted a soft kiss on his forehead something he thought he would never be able to do, his heart ached as jumped out the window into the dark trees and beyond.

Sebastian made it to the front of the mansion the familiar sights making Sebastian smile shortly, it was probably around 2 am, as he opened the door and took in the scent of home he noticed three familiar heads peaking from behind the corner of a wall, one red head and two blondes he sighed "You may come out now" Sebastian said, Mey Rin, Bard, and Finnian all walked up to Sebastian and the sleeping form of their master, "What's wrong with the young master?" Finny questioned, "He's tired that's all" Sebastian lied, when he perfectly knew that in reality, he was wasted, everyone was gazing at him in amazement, "He looks peaceful yes he does" Mey Rin said, ruffling her red hair with vigorous nodding, it was then that Sebastian realized that none of the three servants had ever seen Ciel like he had, they had never seen him naked, asleep or relaxed, this made Sebastian feel special and protective

"Do you need anything Sebastian?" Bard asked, his cigarette clinging to his mouth Sebastian shook his head giving all three a defensive glance, which everyone noticed immediately backing away slightly "Your dismissed" he said simply, he didn't want to waste more time, everyone nodded and wasted no time as they went to their dormitory's, giving each other curious glances and slight murmurs, Sebastian made it up the stairs blue carpeted stairs, ignoring the other servants, he entered his young masters room and smiled,

everything was just as they had left it, he closed the door wooden behind him, finally, just his bocchan and him, he slowly put Ciel down onto his bed, and was surprised to hear a faint whimper as he took his arms -that used to be around him- off, he looked at his masters sleeping form... he was exhausted, yet, there was a sense of peace and the anger was gone, he sighed contently, and dressed his young master with his nightgown, when finished with his task he slowly lay his master into his bed tucking him in, with the blankets, Sebastian stared at his sleeping form his eyes closed with a small frown, Sebastian couldn't help himself, he slowly took off his shoes and tailcoat, he lifted the covers as he laid beside Ciel, Ciel quickly cuddled next to his side his head on Sebastian's chest, his frown gone, finally relaxed and happy, soon, Sebastian did what he hadn't done in over 100 years, sleep.

———————————————————————

Authors note: Well! I was in the mood for some fluff! And I think this idea is pretty cute- I'll try to update more! Cya!


	5. Awakening Chapter Five

Date started: June 18 2019

Date ended: July 5 2019

Fandom: Black butler [Kuroshitsuji]

Ciel woke that day his mismatched eyes adjusted to the semi-dark room, he felt horrid, his throat was dry, and his head was numb with pain, he sat up on his bed which was surprisingly warm, as if... no nevermind, he was the only one that had used that bed, even moving felt painful, Ciel looked around the room, what had happened? Everything was in place, the curtains closed, his eyepatch and ring on the night stand, what time was it? He was about to lie back down until he heard a soft knock, Sebastian came into the room, dragging in the cart, and Ciel suddenly remembered everything, as if a giant stab on the head, the pain, embarrassment, jealousy, Sebastian on top of that whore, his drunken and saddened state

he snarled, his frown taking place, Sebastian looked guiltily at his master, he knew he had done him wrong, although never his intention- what could he have done? And most importantly- why was he so conflicted? He shouldn't care about his young master "Good morning Bocchan" He said nervously as he opened the curtains letting in the cloudy morning sky and slight light of the winter enter the room, he let go of the cart, he hadn't been able to get his mind off yesterday, the image of his drunk master, the anger in his eyes, the tears, the vomiting, he shuddered slightly, he did sleep soundly with the company of his young master, to be honest, he had felt calm, something he hadn't been in a long time, sadly his fear and confusion overtook him the next morning as soon he had woken up, he had slipped out of bed and into his own room around 5 am,

he was lucky his young master hadn't woken up, but his confusion had haunted him during his work of making breakfast, his master was mad, was it mad? Why was his master acting so strange? That was when Sebastian noticed Ciel staring at him, his frown noticeable, he tied the curtains and looked at his master "Something the matter bocchan?" He asked cautiously, he needed answers, Ciel made a small growling noise "Just get me dressed, what is my schedule?" He asked "Nothing today my lord" Sebastian stated, he sighed through his nose, he was on edge, he needed to know, but then again, why? He didn't need to know, or did he? Why did he care? He undid the buttons of his masters white silky nightgown, stopping slightly at the sight of his milky white skin, he forced down a shaky exhale, Ciel looked down in confusion, his butler always did his tasks quickly and swiftly, why had he stopped? Even though it had been a very short stop, it was noticed,

Sebastian finally finished dressing his master, with his eyepatch and ring, he had his simple attire on, "I'll be in my study" Ciel snarled, his frown never leaving him, he walked out of the room, glancing back at Sebastian for a split second, pain evident in his eyes, soon he left Sebastian behind, slamming his door behind him with force, Sebastian was sure the whole mansion heard that, he sighed as he ruffled his hair, this room won't clean itself, Sebastian thought he quickly made the bed fixing it perfectly, as expected, he proceeded to clean the room, closing the closet doors and letting the room ventilate through an open window- he quickly closed it at the thought of it being winter, his master was human and didn't handle cold weather very well, he looked at the window, Finny had a small vacation as the gardens couldn't be handled because of the snow, after he was done he kept on thinking, he opened the door and closed it checking his pocket watch, it would be time for dinner very soon, how much time had passed? He had awakened his master at eight am and it was currently twelve am, he put his watch back in the pocket and made his way down to the kitchen to find Bard and his usual mess of things, he sighed, he saw Mey Rin scolding Bard, he brought her attention to him telling her to clean this mess up and turned to Bard, he wasn't in the mood to deal with this, so he simply left, it was going to be a long day,

Ciel sighed, he was sitting in front of the desk, he had been in his study reading for hours at some Alice in wonderland, trying to distract himself, he usually was never one to ponder on feelings, especially about Sebastian, what was wrong with him? He sighed and let out a groan as he threw his head back on the chair, hands pulling at his hair, he needed to talk to Sebastian, he decided, but how? He was nervous and didn't know how the conversation was going to go, he looked at the ceiling deep in thought, he sighed, "Come, Sebastian" He said quietly, barely above a whisper, immediately a knock was heard on the other side of the door was Sebastian, was it time? Would his questions he answered? "Come in" Ciel called out,

————————————————

Authors note: Holy- I'm so sorry for the terribly short story- and cliffhanger, I was super busy! Anyways, enjoy!


	6. Realization Chapter Six

Date started: July 5 2019

Date ended: July 27 2019

Fandom: Black butler [Kuroshitsuji]

Sebastian gulped nervously as turned the door knob to his young masters currently silent study, he opened the door, his master was sitting on his chair behind the desk, papers scattered everywhere as if he was going mad, he looked at those two mismatched orbs, they were filled with worry, and most of all, pain, his young master had taken off his eyepatch, he just wanted to comfort the child "You called?"

Sebastian asked his voice calm as he stared at his master, he was trying his best to maintain calm, but he felt desperate to know what he had done wrong, why did he care? That he did not know, "Sebastian, we need to talk," His master stated the obvious, he stood up from the chair and made his way towards Sebastian until they were face to face, Sebastian gulped his arms glued to his sides, he stared down at his master, he suddenly a part of him wished he had stayed downstairs in his room instead of in his masters study, "Whatever is troubling you my lord?" Sebastian asked, the young earl sighed "Do not do that again," he simply said, his voice slightly strained as if he were remembering something, Sebastian frowned, not do what again? Sebastian thought on what he did those last few days, he suddenly froze,

Had his young master found out about last night? No, that was impossible, he left early that morning, and he hadn't woken up, "Do what my lord?" Sebastian inwardly cursed at himself, his voice was obviously shaky he saw the earl lift a brow "Have sex with someone without my consent" Ciel snarled his frown returning, Sebastian relaxed slightly, wait- was that what he'd done wrong? Have sex with Lady Cora? He hadn't felt anything for the woman, he actually felt disgusted to have to do that, but orders are orders

"My lord, was that because you got yourself drunk?" Sebastian asked cautiously, Ciel turned scarlet at the memory, Sebastian smiled as quick as he caught onto that "That's none of your concern demon." Ciel snarled angrily, he was fed up, it was none of that idiotic demons business, none. Sebastian's frown returned "My lord-" He was cut off by a warning hiss "Get out you whore!" Ciel nearly yelled, his seal glowing in anger, that was the last straw,

Sebastian eyes glowed a bright red in the dim light of the afternoon, at the speed of light he grabbed Ciel by the wrists, Ciel yelped in surprise, "Gah!" Ciel gasped as he was brusquely throw on the desk, Sebastian was above him looking down at him, a demonic and tense aura surrounding them, Sebastian pinned both of Ciel's hands above his head a low growl sounding in the back of his throat, Ciel's eyes were wide "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sebastian yelled down at the young lord, his fangs visible, Ciel just stared back at those blood red irises in terror, he'd never seen Sebastian out of his butler act, but his anger quickly came back "Let me the fuck go!" Ciel snarled back,

He struggled and squirmed "No." Sebastian said simply, "Not until you tell me" Ciel began to panic, what could he do? He could tell him! What would he think? He lifted one of his legs quickly and kicked Sebastian's stomach hard, it felt like steel, it also didn't affect the demon, Sebastian gave him an amused look before returning to his frown "There's no use in running away my lord" Sebastian said, Ciel scowled staring daggers up at Sebastian's form, "Damn you" Ciel spat, Sebastian grip on Ciel's wrists tighted and Ciel yelped quietly, he grit his teeth whimpering "Tell me, I'm not letting you go, and you know how patient demons can be" Sebastian warned, Sebastian was right, Ciel did know how patient demons could be, waiting three years or more for a meal? That's the definition of patient, Ciel snarled again

Sebastian sighed tiredly "Please master..." Ciel stopped squirming at the quiet and sorrowful voice that sounded around the now dark room, Ciel looked up his eyes searching Sebastian's, Sebastian quickly looked away a taint color of pink appearing on his face, Ciel sighed, he wouldn't give up, but a part of him wanted to do nothing else but tell the demon, after keeping it to himself for so long, he still hadn't figured out the warm feeling in his heart, but he was tired of fighting, he just wanted Sebastian to hug him and free Ciel of his worries, no more Ciel decided "Look at me and let me up, I'll tell you." Ciel said nervously, the demon looked in surprise, his master rarely gave up, what was going on? He looked back at the mismatched orbs,

Sebastian cautiously and slowly let Ciel up "I advise for you to not try anything, my lord" Sebastian warned quietly, he crossed his arms, waiting silently, Ciel sighed, he broke, he fell to the ground on his knees, clutching his arms, he looked at the ground glassy eyed, "I'm s-sorry" Ciel whispered quietly,

Sebastian stared in shock, his master never lost his composure, Sebastian was starting to get panicked, worry clouding his mind, "My lord?" Sebastian slowly walked over to his master, getting as close to his as possible, he kneeled down on one of his knees and stared sadly, "I..." Ciel began, "I shouldn't f-feel this way, but I do," Ciel said barely audible, Sebastian lifted one of his arms and and put it on Ciel's cheek, "Look at me.." Sebastian said gently, Ciel looked up, finally one tear streaming down his cheek,

"What do you feel?" Sebastian asked, Ciel was taken aback by the sudden care his butler had for him, "Each time your h-here" Ciel stopped to sniffle, "I feel warm," Ciel suddenly stopped at the realization, love, that was the warm feeling, the burning ember of feeling, was love, all along,

"It's love." Ciel gasped

——————————————

Authors note: I can't believe that took so long! Oof- anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Finally Ciel! It's about time you realized, let's see how Sebastian reacts to this ;)


	7. Goodbye Chapter Seven

Date started: March 15 2020

Date ended: March 15 2020

Fandom: Black butler [Kuroshitsuji]

Black shoes were dirtied in mud as he ran, he panted when he finally he came to a stop, the sounds of his shoes sloshing on the mud stopped as well, the rain was raging loudly in the sky, he kept thinking of the previous events that happened back at the manor, they haunted him, they worried him, he was confused and lost, he looked up at a large oak tree branch above his head, he jumped up at it and sat down hoping it'd support his weight, he was currently deep in the woods that were surrounding the great Phantomhive mansion, away from where he belonged, away from the one he loved, away from his home, he thought for a moment, he had been in the Phantomhive manor for so long, it really did seem like his home, he sighed, deep in thought

Sebastians eyes widened as he stood up and took a step back, his mind spinning, was that what he'd been feeling all this time? The warm ember in his chest, was it love? He felt suffocated, his chest constricting

Sebastian took in a deep breath as he looked up at the rainy sky, drops of water falling onto his pale skin and dark colored clothing, it honestly felt refreshing, he didn't have this back in hell, he could hear the wind whistling and the rain falling, he closed his eyes momentarily

Sebastian was in shock, this was a confession, his master confessed his love for him, romantic love, that was why he was so mad about him having sex with Lady Cora, why he got drunk, he needed to get away "I..." for the first time in a while he felt speechless, he'd fallen for a human, a human. And his contractee for that matter. What was he going to do? He couldn't stay with him, it wasn't part of the demon aesthetics, it wasn't part of anything he'd ever known, what did this mean?

Sebastian frowned, he couldn't stop replaying it, the same scene over and over again, he suddenly let out a loud yell of frustration and hit the trees core angrily, "Why?!" He called out into the night "Why do I feel like this?" He then said in a small whisper

Without thinking and in a surprised panic, he left, running out the door, he could hear soft sobs behind him as he ran through the hallways 'Forgive me bocchan' he thought sorrowfully, he didn't stop until reaching the forest

He scowled irritated, he thought for a moment, since that fateful day he promised to never leave his side, to care about him and be there for him, he was breaking all those rules as he sat out there in the rain, he could see the mansion far away, the study candles still lit, he couldn't help but wonder what his master was up to, was he alright? He might be in pain...

he looked down at his gloved hands, he took the gloves off, he wanted as much water on him as possible, he then took off his tailcoat, he pushed apart the leaves, simultaneously pulling some twigs and branches out of the way to let the rain through, what was he supposed to do now? Stay there until sunrise? He wasn't sure if he wanted to return, what would he do?

The day had gone by so quickly, he chuckled sadly, it felt just like yesterday he had saved the abused boy from his prison, instead of a prison of torture, he got a prison of death, Sebastian felt something clench in his chest, that was right, Ciel wouldn't live forever, he'd die someday, and it will be at Sebastian's hand, he wouldn't have another choice than to live on, how would he forget him? He'd never felt this attached to a contractee in the past, now that he thought of it, he'd never felt anything for them, just another meal, another contract, another pained soul, he couldn't help but think if there was even a chance to make it work, he'd do it, he had hope, something he hadn't felt in what might as well be a decade, he swallowed saliva, despite the cold and humid weather his throat was dry, 'What will I do without you, bocchan?' He thought miserably

Ciel cried out, he couldn't stop crying and sobbing, he was in pain, his chest hurt, what did this mean? What would happen now? Sebastian had left, he was gone, he didn't know for how long, perhaps he'd never return, he gulped at the thought, he sucked in his tears, he roughly brushed them away with his sleeves and stood up,

Was there even a point now? He'd lost everything, even the demon he'd grown to love had given up on him, he stopped for a moment, he had I chosen to live, just to seek revenge, did he want that now? For some odd reason he felt numb, he didn't want that, he frowned, there was nothing left, it was all empty, he should end it all, perhaps that'd feel better, he chuckled at the thought of him seeing his parents again, perhaps his aunt and dog as well, what will Elizabeth think if he was gone? He took a deep breath making up his mind, he would end it. Tonight, all his pain will disappear.

He blew on candles, the fire disappearing, he silently and carefully made his was to his room, walking down the red wall hallways, the servants should be asleep by now, he sighed, would the servants miss him? He couldn't help but wonder where Sebastian was right now, was he downstairs in the servants quarters thinking of what happened back in the study? Or was he long gone? He didn't know which he preferred,

when he entered his room he didn't dare turn on a candle, he would use the moonlight that peeked through the dark gray clouds, he smiled sadly, would this be the last time he saw the sky? He shook his head, he couldn't dwell on that now, he needed to escape from the hell that were his feelings,

he walked over to his drawer, his gun was currently being repaired, but he always had his sharp knife, he lifted the blade and looked at it as if it were some sort of curious toy, he took off his blue coat and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, would anyone miss him? He chuckled, of course not, he carefully drew the blade over his arm eyes glistening brightly at the sight of the crimson blood that left the freshly made wound, he slowly and painfully made his was down to his wrist, the blood was pouring onto the floor, he sighed shakily, the only spot left to slice was his wrist, he felt small tears rolling down his face, this was it, this was the end, he slashed his wrist.

——————————————

Authors note: Long time no see! I'll try my best to continue doing this! Hopefully they'll get their shit together, Cya!


	8. Please no Chapter Eight

Date started: March 30 2020

Date ended: April 2 2020

Fandom: Black butler [Kuroshitsuji]

Ciel sighed happily and tiredly as the vein was sliced by the blade, it was painful, but it was better than feeling numb, he dropped the blade and it fell to the ground, he then followed the blade and lay down on ground, he curled up into a ball and whimpered as he moved his wounded arm, he could feel the carpet beginning to get soaked in the thick liquid that was leaking from his wounds, he took in deep breaths, he was tired, his eyes hurt from crying so much, the only thing that was moving was the slow rise and fall of his chest, he'd lived a traumatic life, at first he was happy, with loving parents and a cheerful environment, but ever since that day, everything changed, he felt his eyes closing, he began to feel each time weaker and weaker, it would he over soon, he just had to wait, it was a comforting thought, he nuzzled his head into the wet carpet feeling the warmth of the blood, he smiled sadly, he was still having a hard time believing it was really going to end, these thoughts plagued his mind, there was no going back now, he knew he'd die, but what happened in death? He didn't know, but anything would be better than this.

Sebastian swiftly jumped down from the big tree branch, he didn't know how long he had been out there, just enjoying the rain and deep in thought, he felt guilty for having slight peace while his master surely didn't feel such, he felt guilty for leaving him alone, he felt guilty for hurting him, he took in a deep breath, he then looked down at his clothing, they were soaked in rain water and with small bits of mud that had been on the tree and leaves, he moved his attention to the dark forest, it was extremely dark, the moonlight didn't reach the spot where he was, he was reminded of the underworld a lot, it was always dark and cold, even though the air was cold he quickly got used to it, he chuckled sadly, would he be back there once the contract ended? When he was longer by his side?

Suddenly he felt a harsh pain on his hand, as if somebody had stabbed him, he lifted his hand and saw the symbol of the contract glow brightly, he'd never seen it glow so much before, his eyes lit up a bright red and magenta as he felt more stinging pain on his arm, something was wrong, terribly wrong, he was hurt, how could he have gotten hurt? He was in the study... crying... he could feel his soul getting weaker and weaker, he immediately started running to the mansion panic and fear overflowing him, he couldn't sense any other humans nearby, or any reapers, he then realized with a sharp stab of guilt and terror that it was self inflicted, 'Hold on.' He thought to himself, as soon he made it to the mansion he opened the large wooden front doors not bothering to close them behind him as he ran inside, he sped up the stairs, his muddy shoes dirtying the carpet, at this point he couldn't care, he was afraid, "Young master!" He called down the hallway, he heard soft whimpering and a small gasp as he spoke, he ran to his bedroom and slammed the door open, he froze at the sight, horror spiked through his body, Ciel was on the ground, blood surrounding him, he was getting weaker, he looked up at Sebastian with half closed eyes, "W-What...?" He asked softly, too weak to speak a full sentence, Sebastian could only stare, he snapped out of it and walked to his master, what had he done? "Why?" He heard his voice tremble as he asked, why would he do this? Had he done this? He gently turned the boy to his back and placed his head on his lap, Ciel let out a small breathless chuckle "You came..." he mumbled tiredly "Of course I did." Sebastian said trying to calm himself down "I-I'm sick, Sebastian" he stuttered with a tiny laugh "I'm sorry" he whispered, Sebastian couldn't stop the small tear that fell from his eye "Please no" he said softly caressing the boys hair "Don't do this to me" he said his voice tainted with fear and pain, the boy smiled softly "I must," he replied quietly staring up at Sebastian, tears in his own eyes "I'm so sorry" Sebastian cried, pain evident in his cries "Please don't leave" he said as he closed his eyes, tears were now falling freely, Ciel smiled, he then gently lifted his good arm and led Sebastians face down to his own, he kissed him gently, Sebastian whimpered into the kiss, was this really it? He opened his eyes staring down at Ciel who began to cry as well, he broke the kiss and slowly rocked the boys head,

"I won't let you" he stated firmly, his eyes filled with sorrow, he looked down at his damaged arm, he had lost too much blood, what could he do? His eyes suddenly widened at the realization of what he had to do in order to save him, would this be wise? Would Ciel want this? It mean't he wouldn't be able to eat another soul in his lifetime, how could he deal with that hunger? He frowned, he'll do whatever it takes to save him, no matter the cost, he placed his hand over Ciels lavender eye, he closed his own eyes tightly and began to chant what he'd been taught since an early age, he took deep breaths and felt the air of the room grow tense, he wasn't sure he wanted to do this to him, would he be okay? Would it even work? No time to ponder on that now, he stayed still, repeating the spell over and over again, Ciel was unconscious, making things easier, he wished he could've asked permission, but he couldn't change the past, wind opened the windows making loud whistling and the papers on the desk falling, Sebastian could feel his hair be made a mess from the strong night breeze, Sebastian concentrated the best he could, he'd never done a spell like this before, his mind was pondering on what could happen, he knew his human form was slipping turning him back to his original body, he could feel soft feathers on his back, suddenly and roughly the windows shut making the papers fall to the ground around them, Sebastian was still and stiff, he didn't stop talking, even when the darkness in the room began to fade, making the room light with the rising sun, Sebastian finally opened his eyes, gulping back his fears, he took his hand off Ciels face and waited, he wasn't moving, he had his eyes closed, after a long and tense pause he felt his body squirm "...Sebastian..." said a small whisper, Sebastians eyes widened, he tried his best to hold back tears of relief, he held him closely, Ciel whined and opened his eyes weakly, Sebastian smiled gently "I'm here..." he said softly, Ciel stared into his eyes and they flashed a deep red and magenta, it had worked, he was now a demon

——————————————

Authors note: Looks like I got my motivation back, I'm so tired- like damn, I looked back at it and cringed at how bad it was written- edited it a little- oof


	9. Thank you Chapter Nine

Date started: May 4 2020

Date ended: May 2020

Fandom: Black butler [Kuroshitsuji]

Ciel hummed as he felt the warm breeze of spring ruffle his gray-blue hair, he was currently sitting on a bench in the manors gardens, the flowers were blooming and there was a sweet scent in the air, it was early morning, around six or seven, he'd left bed to watch the sunrise, so much he changed in five months, he frowned as he thought of his old life, a life he was constantly fighting to get through, a life where he wasn't happy, a life he hated, but that was no longer the case, he heard heavy yet quiet footsteps approach him, he didn't have to look to know who it was "Did I wake you up when I left?" He asked still staring at the beautiful cloudless sky, he smiled as he felt him sit down next to him and wrap an arm around Ciels shoulders, Ciel happily leaned into his touch "No, I was awake when you left, thought you needed a timeout from my kisses" Sebastian chuckled and then kissed Ciels cheek gently, Ciel giggled "I'll never need timeout from your kisses" Ciel said warmly as he pecked his lips gently, Sebastian looked at the tree line from where the sun was slowly rising, Ciel sighed in content, he never had thought this was possible, but it was, when Ciel was turned into a demon he had been horrified and panicked, he didn't want to live, he didn't want to go back to the life he despised so much, but that changed, he now had Sebastian by his side, not as a butler, but as a lover, the contract was no more, but Sebastian was still linked to him, Sebastian gave Ciel a piece of his own soul in order to save him, neither Ciel or Sebastian are able to consume human souls, Ciel had kept his appetite for sweets and ate that, Sebastian got used to his usual hunger just like he had all those years, the night when Ciel tried to take his life they had long conversation, Sebastian eventually confessed, Ciel and Sebastian became lovers after that, Ciel didn't want to hide it, he wanted everyone to know, but he knew that would bring trouble from the humans, he knew people would come after them to take them to Scotland yard since it was prohibited, a month later he asked Elizabeth to come over for the afternoon, Ciel was going to call off the engagement, he was nervous, but he had his Sebastian with him, Ciel finally told Elizabeth, Elizabeth was a mess after that crying and yelling at him, Ciel wanted to comfort her, but she pushed him away, he felt guilty, Elizabeth was like a sister to him, but he knew there was nothing he could do, she left and they haven't spoken since, Ciel was happy he could spend the rest of his days with Sebastian, he just wished he had found a way to not hurt her, two weeks after that Sebastian found the courage to finally tell the other servants, they were surprised and needed time to think, soon enough they were alright, they accepted them, they were loyal, Ciel felt happy, the couple stayed in a comfortable silence enjoying the moment, Ciel nuzzled his head into the crook of Sebastian's neck, Ciel closed his eyes, he kept thinking about how bright everything seemed, he then realized something, something he should've done ages ago, he took in a deep breath "Thank you." he said quietly, Sebastian pulled away to stare at him, Ciel opened his eyes to meet Sebastians familiar crimson eyes "What do you mean with that?" He asked rubbing his thumb against his shoulder affectionately, Ciel chuckled and smiled "I never thanked you" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, he was curious and confused, Ciel looked back at the tree line, "You've been by my side for so long, caring and being with me, you were always nice company, but even so I wasn't grateful, I was annoyed, I wasn't very used to having someone who I could feel happy with ever since my kidnapping," he paused "As the years went on and I began to feel confused over my feelings for you, I realized I didn't want you to leave, the night you saved me, I was angry and confused," he turned to look at Sebastian "I didn't want to live anymore, I was tired of living, that's changed, all because of you, I feel happy now and I thank you for that" he said smiling, Sebastian smiled back, he stayed silent for a moment before kissing him, Ciel happily kissed back and felt Sebastian's hands on his waist, Ciel wrapped his arms around his firm neck, they stayed there for a moment before Sebastian pulled away "I love you Ciel Phantomhive" he said warmly staring at his eyes lovingly, Ciel chuckled and kissed his nose "I love you too Sebastian Michaelis" he said, the sun had finally risen, they stayed there in their embrace, Ciel couldn't help but think 'This is my life... and I love it.'

——————————————

Authors note: Holy shiz! It's done- I'm so happy that you guys supported this story so much, I loved writing this, even though it took so long- lol

Anyways, I'll start a new story soon! Cya!


End file.
